Michael's Angel
by KAT.roth. 92
Summary: <html><head></head>Michael/Fem!OC, Howl/Sophie</html>


hi my name is Kat this is my first fanfic hope you'll like it, oh and I do not own Howl's moving castle just alex

_I can believe it's been a year scencs the war has stop and now Master Howl, Calcifer and I have noticed that Sophie possesses magical abilities of her own, she is capable of talking life into objects, although she doesn't know it yet._ Markle thought to himself with a little laugh. "Markle breakfast!" Sophie yelled up the stairs.

About a week ago Howl told Markle, Calcifer, Granny, Lettie, Martha and Fanny that he was planning to propose to Sophie which made everyone happy but he needed their help to keep Sophie busy will he got everything ready which of course made Calcifer very happy. When Markle opened his door he could smell that Sophie was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning... Sophie!" Markle said coming down the stairs. To see a silver haired Sophie in a simple yellow dress with a white apron tide around her waits.

"Good Morning Markle." said Sophie smiling over her shoulder at the tall thin young fifteen year old boy, with dark red spiky hair,waring a green shirt with sleves that ended at his elbowes and brown pants, still smiling as she picks up two slices more of bacon and four more eggs and tossed the bacon onto the oiled pand, cracked the eggs against the side, throwing the shells to calcifer who ate them up ravenously.

"Markle could you put these on the table?" She asked handing him some plates and bounded over to the stairs.

"Howl!" She called. "Come have some breakfast!" She tap the banister and turned her attention back to the pan.

"Morning granny." Markle said with a big grin sitting the plates on the table.

"Wheez." "Morning Heen." Smiling down to the dog patting his head.

"Markle I really need your help today, there are a lot of bouquet orders to fill out, normally I would be able to go and gather the flowers needed but, I am too busy to go gather them?" Sophie sighed while placing the breakfast on the plates.

"Sure I can help." Markle said with a little grin, Sophie was just about to say thank you to Markle, when she gave a startleding gasp when somebody grabbed her waste from behind, making her turn, and kissing her.

"Good Morning, my sweet," he said when they broke apart, he was in a white ruffled shirt and black leather pants, his intense blue eyes stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, Sophie blushed and howl smiled devilishly before sitting down and starting on his breakfast.

"So what are we talking about today," Howl asked when he was finished with his food pushing the plate aside leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand, his blueish- black hair falling in his face revealing his green earings, and the same intense blue eyes as before looking at Sophie with a dazzling smile on his face, causing Sophie to blush again while she started cleaning up the plates.

"Umm I- I was just asking Markle to help me with some bouquet orders." Sophie said her face still red turning to Calcifer.

"Oh.." she said with a little surprise when she just remembered something.

"Markle when you're done with breakfast, the list of flowers that I need are in the basket." She said pointing to the chair in the kitchen giving the leftovers to Calcifer then starting on the dishes.

Eating the last bit of food on his plate food still in his mouth mumbling OK, making Sophie rolled her eyes when he gave his plate to her, grabbing the basket with the list turning the knob on the door to the garden.

"Take Heen with you!" She shouted Heen barked with anticipation and huffed quickly before running out on his short legs through the door before it shut behind them.

Markle's point of view

Markle would never admit to it but, He loved the garden.

"OK Heen let's see what we need first." I said Reading the list of flower orders when he finally look around he noticed that Heen was acting strange while sniffing the air then bolted off up the hill towards the lake.

"Heen were are you going?" I yelled running after him dropping the basket and the list.

"Heen were supposed to help gather flowers!" I yelled again Following him up the hill. Right then Heen stop in his tracks sniffing around like crazy at a bolder on top of the hill, I finally catch up to him I asked a out of breath. "What has ... gotting into you ... Heen usually you dont just run ... off like that."

Heen starts sracthing at the rock I moving close to see what he was looking at "What is it boy?" I asked, my nose wrinkled from the smell of iron now seeing, what made heen go crazy, a sharp chill fell down my back from the startleding sight of a crimson red handprint sreared across the bolders surface _Huh ... what is this, _I thought now looking at it a little closer.

"It's B-Blood?" I gasped my eyes widen as I started following a trail of blood and feathers, Bending over to pick one up to see it closer it was a odd pearl color that shimerd different colors whenever I moved it back and forth, putting it in my pocket I begin to follow the blood trail down to the lakes eged, my eyes widen with fear from what is laying before me at first it was hard to see what, but the closer I got the more I started to realized it was a person lying on their right side with their back towards me, running to their side I sees that it was a girl.

"A ... girl!" I said exhausted

normal point of view

bending down beside her, he looked around tucking in a dark red ringlet behind his ear to see her better _she looks to be about my age_, he mumbled to himself ,blood was everywhere along with feathers the same pearl color feathers from the hill, she was covered with cuts and bruises from head to toe. Her hair was a long starwberry blonde tangled mess of stichs and leafs, her clothes were bloodstained and ripped to pieces even with what was left of her clothes, Markle could tell that she was wearing a strange black and white striped blouse with short sleeves that rested off the sides of her shoulders and two big rippes on the back, around her neck was a leather cord that hide under her blouse, she had on odd blue pants that stop under a pair of black boots that went up to her nees._ Maybe she's from another kingdom_, he thought.

The girls pov

I felt nothing but a cold darkness until i heard a voice. "Miss... Miss... are you ok, can.. you.. hear me?" someone called Gently shaking me, I slowly open my eyes when someone pushed away strands of my hair from my face. all I could see was a fuzzy red and green figuer leaning in closer to me I tried to speak but couldn't my throat was to dry.

"Miss, if you can hear me what it's your name?" asked the figuer.

I tried to speak again with no luck so I used the little strangth that my body would let, me to slowly move my hand to point at my bag with Alex no it, before the pain and darkness took me away once more into the coldness of nothing.

normal pov

Markle's eyes widen with worried as the half - dead grey eyes from the girl opened then began to close again, after pointing to a strange tan color bloodstained bag with the name Alex writen on it.

Markle tried to stand but stumbles a little from the position he was in, Markle looks over to Heen with a serious face as he spoke to him.

"Watch her, Heen - I am going to get Master Howl stay here." Heen wheezes, Markle started running as fast as his legs would let him up the hill to the castle door and charging in slamming the door so hard that it ecoed througout the whole castle causing Sophie to jump a meter off the ground causing her to drop one of the plates she was cleaning _CRASH._

"Markle what on earth happend you scared the hell out of me!" She shouts at him as he was Running up the little stairs.

"Hey don't slam the door like that Markle you scared poor Sophie!" Calcifer yelled at the young boy, Sophie looks at him a little confused as he gasped for air asking."Sophie ... were is ... Master Howl ... I need his help!"

"He's up stairs." Sophie said still confused

"Markle what happend what is all over your clothes?" She asked examing his shirt.

"Markle why is there blood on you!" Sophie cride realizing what it was as Markle ran past her to the stairs.

"Master Howl! ... Master ... Howl I need your help please hurry!" Markle cries loudly up the stairs, Now furious of him for not answering her Sophie grabs him by the arm spinning him around "Markle tell me what happened!" She screamed, " A… Girl is Hurt! " Markle breathes as a reply with fear in his eyes.

"Markle what's wrong!" Howl shouted storming down the stairs, his blueish black hair swaying side to side as he came down the stairs his eyes widen from the site of blood on Markle's clothes.

"Master Howl, Heen ... and I found a girl ... at the edge of the lake and there is blood all over the place!" He screeches.

"What?" Sophie says stunned, Sophie and Howl looked up at each other with fear.

"Take me there now Markle!" Howl ordered Markle nodded and They hurry to the door Howl stops and turns around to Sophie.

"Wait here my love, we will be right back." Kissing her before going through the door and running up the hill as quickly as they could.

"There they are!" Markle shouts pointing down to Heen and the girl.

Howl's point of view

At first I could not believe what Markle told me that a girl was in mine an sophie's garden where there is no town or city around for several miles that is until I saw her, hurrying down the hill I was horrified at the site before me blood and feathers were everywhere the first thing that came to my mind was_ there was no way she was still alive_, I crouched down beside her, as I slowly turned her onto her back, her heavy eyelids began to open just enough to reveal her eyes. A chill ran down my spine as I looked into them, there was no real color in them just a cold cloudy brown, screaming for help, it was so unsettling that they could even frighten Madame Suliman, Markle watch wide eyed as they painfuly closed.

Alex's pov

It felt like a eternally as the cold slowly took over every inch of my body, for a moment easying away the pain when a strange warmth slowly moved me onto my back, It hurt but now I have a little more strangth to open my eyes once more to see what had move me, but as my eyes opened I realized that my sight was gone as the pain returned with so much anger that it took away what ever strangth I had left and I let it take hold of me as I closed my eyes.

Howl's pov

I placed a hand to her chest to feel any kind of heartbeat. Finally after a moment of clenched teeth and worry, I could feel a faint heartbeat, as I started to look up at Markle I noticed something on the ground a tan bloodstained bag with the name _Alex_ was laying in the dirt.

"Markle what is this?" I asked pointing to the bag, he was so worried that he was trembling a little "She is alive, Markle but very weak." A small smile came to Markle's face.

"She woke up for a moment before I came to get you, I asked her what her name was and she point to the bag before passing out." Markle explained as he looked at her with a small frown.

"Good job Markle, now come here and help me pick her up so we can bring her in without moving her to much." Slowly I started standing up, picking her up in my arms, I cradled her against my chest so not to jar her to much as I held her I felt a warm substance dropping into my hand and realized that the girl was bleeding so much that her skin had become a ghostly white!

"What about the bag?" Makle asked

"I' ll come back for it later." I shouted running to the door.

normal pov

Sophie was pacing back and forth in front of the hearth waiting for Howl and Markle to come back.

"Sophie please stop pacing your making me dizzy." Calcifer said while holding his fiery head.

"Hmm... oh sorry Calcifer." Sophie said with an apologetic face.

"It's OK Sophie." Calcifer signed "It's just that if you keep doing that you're going to make a hole in the floor." Calcifer snickered, not finding it very funny Sophie glared at the fire demon who suddenly vanished into the logs in a puff of smoke. Much to Sophie's surprise at that very moment the door swung open Markle and Heen came in with Howl behind them holding a girl in his arms covered in blood.

"Markle, go and get a pillow and some towels from the closet upstairs!" Howl ordered gently placing her on the floor Markle nodded and went upstairs.

"Oh .. my god Howl what happen to her, How could have this even happen." she asked with a worried expression running over to him and the girl.

"I don't know... Sophie." Howl said sounding a little frustrated.

"All that me and Markle know is that her name is Alex." He sighed, "Markle was able to ask her what her name was before coming to get me." He explained with a sad look in his eyes.

"She's just a child, she hardly looks to be over thirteen." Sophie screech.

"Here Sophie." Markle said handing over the pillow and towels.

"Oh ... Markle thank you." Sophie said placing down the towels on the floor and the pillow under Alex's head.

Normal point of view

Both Howl and Sophie were horrified to see three huge claw marks on the poor girls left side starting from her ribs down to her pelvis, blood slowly turned her black and white striped blouse to red, a black leather cord fell out of her blouse revealing a clear crystal tide to the end, her arms had bruises and cuts on them, her odd blue pants had slashs and holes that stop under a set of black leather boots that came up to her nees. Sophie grabbed a towel that Markle brought her and started putting pressure on the wound that was bleeding the most that blood was slowly dripping onto the floor, causing Alex to groan a little in pain.

Howl's face was uncertain with worry as he stood up going straight to the shelves rummaging through them.

"We need to get the bleeding to stop or at least slow down before doing anything else to help her." Howl said with a grief stricken tone of voice leaping, over to Sophie and Alex with the oldest book of magic he had, it's cover so black and forbidding looking... in his arms, kneeling down beside Sophie as he search for the page he needed.

"Markle please come over here," Sophie whispered as she steered at the frightened young boy who slowly kneeled down cautiously beside the bleeding girl, handing him a towel as she instructed him what to do, "Take this towel and keep putting pressure on her side."

As Markle pressed down, Alex moved a little with a weak mone, "Sophie keep her still." Howl instructed as he read from the book, Sophie placed Alex's head on her lap and held down Alex's shoulders, As Howl began to mumble series of spells. When Alex's breathing became shallower and cesits altogether, causing Howl to stop the incantations, the room slowly began to shift back and forth like being underwater, becoming colder every second. Alex's long strawberry blonde hair slowly started to stand up from a invisible force. Suddenly a small gust of wind formed around Alex and Sophie, knocking over Markle and Howl in the process.

Markle's point of view

It all happend so quickly that I could barely keep up with what was happening.

"Master Howl, what's going on, where did this wind come from?" I asked covering my face trying to shield myself from the wind, when small waves of black colored electricity began to rize up and out of the wind.

Howl tried to move closer but was hit by a electric wave that was so strong that it threw him past the table and slamming him into the wall behind him hard dentding it, knocking the air out of him with a gasp as he fell to the floor.

"Howl!" Sophie cried as she watched the one she loves being hurt right in front of her, not being able to do anything to help, her eyes widen as blood treckled sluggishly out of the corner of his mouth, coughing several times while clutching his chest as he tried to get up.

"Howl ... are you ok!" Sophie asked as tears fell down her face.

"I'm fine Sophie ... cough ... don't worry about me." He yelled his voice a little weak and strained as he slowly limped forward to lean on the table.

"Howl... Howl!" Yelled Calcifer as he tride his best to not be blown away.

"Calcifer... what's going on?" Howl said as he held his ribs.

Calcifer's point of view

I could hardly believe what I was seeing in front of me, the room twitched back and forth and became colder. Alex stopped breathing as a gust of wind formed around her and Sophie, Howl gets thrown into a wall as he attempted to move closer as I reached for a log to shield myself from the wind I could tell that it was magical from the way it moved it was dark magic.

"It's dark magic... someone doesn't want her to be helped... if you don't hurry and do something it will take Sophie with her!" Calcifer yelled worridly as he hid under his logs.

Howl just stood still for a moment when he yelled. " Sophie, I need you to talk to her!" his face was very serious. Of course Sophie looks at him like he's an idiot but still goes along with it.

"What exactly do you want me to say!" She shouted back.

"What ever feels right to you!" Howl replied with a smile on his face, furious with his answer Sophie just nods OK has she leand in closer to Alex so she could hear her voice, _ALEX... WAKE UP!_

Alex's point of view

It was so dark, my body was so cold I felt like I was under water slowly sinking to the bottom the further I sank, the darker it became, the colder and more hollow I felt, I could hear people talking around me at first everything was muffled like the water was in my ears, my whole body felt numb except for a pressure pushing down hard on my side causing every nerve in my body to scream, I tried to scream, but I couldn't scream my voice was gone, then for a moment the pressure was gone then came back when I began to feel the numbness slowly beeing taken over by a tingling sensation, like when your foot falls asleep, it was a little annoying but it was nice to feel anything at all, but it didn't last long though, a slow burning started to take hold of my lungs, I could feel my lungs screaming for air, crying out,with the air leaving me, It felt like there was a heavy blanket over me. I couldnt breathe... and it was crushing, devastating and horrifying, the darkness faded away as a small light creeped in an became brighter and brighter every second, all of the muffled sounds of people talking disappeared as I heard a soft whisper saying _ALEX ... WAKE UP_, I could also feel a hand on my chest, _COME ON ALEX WAKE UP, _was all i heard as the hand pulled me out of the darkness.

Normal Point of view

"Come on Alex... wake up!" Sophie yelled.

The room slowly stop moving and the wind gradualy subsided when the girl suddenly gasped her shoulders rose and fell as her convulsive breaths were indrawn and exhaled.

"Howl what... just happend?" Sophie asked confused as she stood up giving a quick look between the girl and Howl.

"You helped her come back from what ever darkness she was in." Howl explained to Sophie with a little grin has he carefully walked over and opend the book that was still on the floor.

"Howl... what just happend, how did I help her and what the heck did Calcifer mean by dark magic?" she asked again still confused but was becoming mad.

"From the moment I came in contact..." He winces, "With Alex I could tell that she had magic that spell is suppose to help her magic to stop the bleeding..." He said holding his ribs as he sighed, "But something went wrong this has never happened before." Howl explained as his voice softened into a whisper, well he search through the black book.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Sophie said even more confused and frustrated at him for not really answering her. "Sophie, I will explain it to you later," said Calcifer trying to calm her down.

"Sorry... sigh ... Thank you Calcifer." Sophie said once she was calmed down.

Normal Point of view

As Markle walked back over to Ana's side he looked down with a shock.

"Master Howl, Her wounds!..." Markle screech pointing at Alex's side were two of the claw marks had stop bleeding, but the last one closest to her heart was now bleeding even more as he held the towel to it even though it was already soaked with blood, Howl's eyes widened as he sought a blood pool forming on the floor causing him to stop what he was doing, scurrying over too Alex's side were Markle was.

"Markle go and get the nearest doctor." Howl ordered as he switched places with Markle to try and stop the bleeding, Alex groand from the change in pressure as Howl pushed down on the towel making even more blood pool to the floor.

"Damn ... it!" Said Howl infuriated as a distraught look began to show on his face, Markle tried to move but he could only stare, frozen to the spot with wide, frightened eyes of a cornered deer.

"Markle... Markle, don't start panicking on us now." Sophie said gently grabbing him by the shoulders to shake him out of his state of panic, when she noticed he was not moving.

"Listen to Sophie... Markle, getting a doctor for Alex is more important right now, you can freak out later, alright?" Calcifer instructed as his flames flared a little at Markle.

Markle just nodded as he started walking quickly to the door turning the dial to yellow, which led to Market Chipping, and left slamming the door behind him. Howl grabbed Sophie's apron so he could get her attention before asking her. "Sophie, I'd need some more towels please and go get them." As he stared at the worried expression on her face.

"Yes, I can do that." She said as she turned to go upstairs.

"Sophie ... you know that I love you right." Howl said trying to make her feel better, which worked because she stopped halfway up the stairs saying, " I love you too Howl." With a tired smile as she went the rest of the way upstairs.

Howl put his attention to the bleeding girl in front of him trying to think of what to do to help her, while he stared at the wound, at that moment Calcifer crackled in the hearth and gave a idea to Howl.

"Calcifer, I need your help." He said turning his head to face the fire demon with a uncertainly calm look, which of course make Calcifer feel uneasy but still he turned into his star form and floated over to Howl, who had a stretched out hand waiting for him, as he told him of the idea of trying to burn the wound.

"No way... Howl, I don't want to hurt her more then she is." Calcifer said concerned at what Howl is asking him to do.

"I know you can do it Calcifer, look you are a fire demon so that means your pure magic not good or evil, you can feel it can't you, the dark magic is still around her and if I try to do anything..., he stop to hold his ribs, I really don't want to be thrown again." Howl sighed tiredly wincing a little from the pain in his ribs before he spoke again. "Please... Calcifer if she stays this way any longer she won't last long enough for the doctor to get here."

Calcifer stared at Alex just for a second as he made his decision. "OK... I'll help ... sigh... _I still don't think this is a good idea." _He mumbled under his breath, he just about to say something else, when he saw Howl looking down at a pair of dull light brown eyes that could easily look right through you.

Alex's pov

I was so tired when I began to feel the same warmth from before, at first I didn't notice that some of my strangth had returned when I began to hear voices I opened my eyes to see who they were coming from.

Normal pov

"Well ... Hello there," Howl grinned tiredly, " If you cannot hear me I'm very sorry, but if you can hear me this may hurt a little so please try not to move." He said calmly, " OK Calcifer are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be, just try to keep her still I don't really know how well she is going to handle this." Calcifer said as Howl awkwardly moved over to Alex's right side so he can keep her from moving her left side were the wound was, he placed one arm across her chest and the other across her thighs Howl nodded to Calcifer, as Calcifer's hand came in contact with the wound his flames slowly changed to white as he carefully followed it down her ribs.

"Argh!"Alex cride out , as desperate, high pitched sream, closing her eyes and arching her back just alittle off the floor, squirming in pain. It didn't, however take much of Howl's strength to hold her down. Howl and Calcifer could hear Sophie storming down the stairs and running over to them a little stunned as she stopped in her tracks when she saw what Calcifer was doing to Alex's wound, Sophie just stood still as she watch a white Calcifer carefuly burning the wound gradualy slowing the bleeding down to a stop, As Sophie looked at the wound it had no burns around it or blood, Alex sighs quitely as her skin slowly became less pale.

Markle's pov

"Here she is... doctor." I said coming through the door pointing to Alex who was no longer bleeding all over the floor.

"Markle, can you pleace go and get the blankets from upstairs i dropped them when i came down here?" Sophie asked as she beckend me to come over.

"Alright." I said as i turned and ran upstairs. I was easily able to find where Sophie left the blankets on the floor. I walked to the edge of the stairs and stopped. Sophie and Howl were quietly talking to the doctor downstairs.

"You all did a good job with stoping the bleeding, but I will need to give her stitches and check for any more injuries, is there a quiet place close by where I can treat her?" He inquired as he asked them to help move her to the closest bedroom so he can examine her better, I decided to listen in.

"My room is the closest, it's right over here." Sophie said as she showed the way to her room at the bottom of the stairs, Master Howl held onto Alex carefuly in his arms so not to open the wound again. I hurried and hidden behind a wall so not to be seen, as Howl took Alex into Sophie's room an shortly came back out to stand next to Sophie.

"Miss... the doctor called out, "I'am going to need your help with her clothing." As he poked his head out of the room.

"OK." Sophie whispered slowly walking to the door, when Howl gently grabbed her hand.

"Sophie.. pleace don't worry. As long as she is in this house, she is safe, But I have to go."

"But Howl your hurt..." Sophie started to say but Howl cut her off,

"No buts Sophie. I'm going to get to the bottom of how this happend to her."

"I know that, Howl.. It's just... pleace be safe."

"I'll be back soon Sophie, Don't worry."

He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her head close to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead, He gave her a smile before he turned to the door. He changed the dial and opened the door. It was the black dial. He started to walk out the door but stopped just inside the frame. He looked back at Sophie and gave her a tired smile before he jumped out the door. Sophie sighed and turned away from the door. I decided that moment to come downstairs.

"Did someone just leave?" I asked as I came down the stairs.

Normal pov

Sophie jumped a little when she heard him. "Oh, Markle. I didn't hear you come down. Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"

"Yes, I did. was it Master Howl that left?" He asked while breing the blankets over. "Yes, it was. Markle, were you listening to our whole conversation?"

"Sophie, you know that everything will be ok. Master Howl will make shor of it." He said with a strange look on his face.

"Sorry Markle... I'm just a little worreid that's all." she said

"It's Ok." Markle said as he look down at the bloodstains on his clothes.

"I think I'll go and get cleaned up," he said as he pulled on his green shirt, sticking his tongue out a little, making Sophie smile a little.

"You should to." He said pointing to her clothes. Looking down she simply said "I will in a little bit, I have more to do right now. Walking over to her room to go and help the doctor with Alex.

Sophie's point of view

_How did this all happen, _was the only thought that kept going through my mind. Howl went out to see if he could find anything to tell us what happened to the poor girl. When the doctor was finshed treating Alex's wounds and left soon after telling me that it may take several weeks for her to completely heal and how to treat and redress her wounds and that when she wakes up she should try not to move very much or the stitches may reopen, It was a round midnight when I was done cleaning up the house and myself, sitting in a chair beside my bed where Alex sleeped peacefuly her pale skin slowly turnning a healthy shade of pink as her strawberry blonde hair shined softly when the moon creeped in through the long window in the bedroom, my silver hair was still a little wet from the shower I took when everything calmed down Markle and Granny went to bed. Heen stayed by my side keeping watch over the sleeping girl who for now is safe and sound.

"It's going to be ok Sophie." Calcifer said chewing on a log as he floated into my room landing on my hand.

"I know... Calcifer it's just been a very long day, for all of us." Sophie sighed as the dial on the door changed, Sophie jumped up and quietly walked out of her room to the door as is just opened. There standing in the frame was a feathered and slightly dusty Howl holding a strange tan bag.

"Howl.'' she breathed out "Thank goodness." She ran down the stairs into his arms making him wince a little as she buried her face into his chest crying.

"Shhh... Sophie it's alright. I'm alright." howl quietly said while trying to calm her down. "I'm fine."

Once she had calmed down enough she saked the question he was waiting for "Howl, what is that bag, did you find out anything about Alex?" She asked quickly.

"It was with Alex when Markle found her and no I didn't find out anything else... i tride to open the bag but it won't even budge." Giving a big yon as he set the bag on the floor, causing Sophie too yon as well. "Let's go to bed Sophie." Howl said looking down at Sophie.

"But.." Sophie tride to say when Howl placed a long thin finger on her mouth.

"We are both tired... besides your bed is taken and I really don't want to be alone tonight." Howl smiled tiredly making Sophie blush a little.

"Ok, But you may want to Clean up." Sophie said pulling on the bottom of his clothes where the bloodstains had dryed.

Markle's Pov

It's been about a week scens me and Heen found Alex, the doctor told Sophie Alex had a few more injuries on her besides the gashes and bruises, when he examined her he noticed that there was a small scar on the leftside of her chest very close to her heart which meant she almost died before, also her right arm and some of her ribs and collarbone had been broken a few times before and are still healing._ I hope she will wake up soon,_ I thought as I got up to go downstairs,It was early in the morning when I crept downstairs, walking silently over to the couch where Alex was sleeping. I sat down in the chair that Sophie placed next to the couch when Master Howl brougt Ana into the living room, Sophie started to noticed that when Alex is by herself in Sophie's room she would get cold swets that would effect her Magic causing the room to freeze so Calcifer suggested they should bring her closer to him so he can counteract her magic, so they gave it a try and it worked. I sat there for a moment just stairing at her well she slept, She was very beautiful and looks around my age. She had long starwberry blonde hair with a slight purple color at the end that reach pass her hips as her slightly ovel eyes and perfectly arched eyebrows made her heart shaped face look angelic, she was a little thin, her smooth skin was still pale but a soft pink color was starting to seep through her skin showing off her rosey pink filled lips, I moved a small strand that had fallen into her face as she sighed softly in her sleep. Heen was sleeping right beside her, like he has been scents the day we brougt her in.

nomarl pov

Alex's small bandage hands clutched the sheets, making Markle jump a little. She looked to be in pain which ment the medicine the doctor gave us to help her is wearing off again, Markle sighed "It's starting to wear off much faster then before."

"Markle... Your up early." He jumped up from the chair when he heard Sophie talk.

"Hello... Sophie... I was just checking." He blushed saying, "You know."

"Ok." She smiled with a giggle. "Are you hungry?"

Markle was impatienly waiting for breakfast, Granny was staring into space and muttering to herself, Heen was still asleep, Calcifer was being forced to cook breakfast, Sophie was preaching what wasn't cooking, and Howl was upstairs in his study. Breakfast was just about done when Howl came downstairs.

"Good Morning, everyone," he said. coming downstairs wearing a long sleevesed maroon shirt and white pants, he Gracefully walked over to Sophie who had on a nice sky blue dress, trying his best to not show Sophie that his ribs still hurt from being thrown against the wall as he kisses her on the cheek, before sitting down at the table.

"How is she today?" He asked pointing a finger to Alex.

"Still asleep," Sophie sighed before talking again. "But her wounds are healing a little faster then the doctor said they would."

"I see, so her magic is working." He said starting on his breakfast.

"I think the medicine is wearing off again." Said Markle as he ate the last of his food.

"And why do you think that." Howl asked looked at Markle with a grin.

Markle's face slowly turned red as he looked at his plate, he was just about to say why when he remembered something.

"Master Howl I wanted to ask you about something that I found." Markle said when he hurried over to the shelves and back to Howl, Holding out a pearl color feather, as you look at the feather he saw a little spot of blood on it. "That wasn't there before." He said as he looked at it.

"Here... Let me see it." Howl orderd.

As Markle gave it over to Howl, not long after it was in his hand the feather glowed softly. Everyone just stared and watched as the blood spot started to grow bigger until the whole feather turned blood red and witherd away. Fear was on everyones face as it disappeared into nothing in front of them.

"Howl, What was that." Sophie gasped with the fear still showing on her face.

Alex's pov

I could hear voices but where are they coming from, It was a little dark as I layed very still, because of my body hurting so much that I didn't want to move, until I heard.

"Hello, my dear." drawled an chilly, malicious voice. "No matter were you are I will find you, just like how I found your poor little family."

"No!" I yelled feeling my anger flowed around me, slowly showing through my eyes turning them a deep red when the voice spoke more.

"Ow... yes and they well have to suffer great pain, because of you."

"THAT IS UNTIL YOUR MINE... HaHahhhhh."

"NO... NO... NO!" I sreamed at the top of my lungs.

I wake up with a jerk, my eyes widen with fear and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through out my body. Crying out, causing me to cough, as I clutched my chest gasping for air from a invisible pressure on my lungs and heart, Almost blacking out again. When a pair of hands had catched me before falling from where I sat about to hit the ground. I slowly opened my eyes, still breathing hard from the fear and pain, to find a tall thin man with black hair and blue eyes looking down at me.

Howl's pov

I was just about to tell Sophie what happened to the feather when "Nooooo..!" Alex screamed as she jerked up so fast that she cried out in pain, I'd rushed to her side before she began to fell towards the ground catching her in my arms wincing a little from my ribs, she was breathing heavily as she slowly looked up at me with very frightened light brown eyes. I carefully sit her back on the couch and place my right hand on her forehead telling her everything is ok as she gradually calmed down.

Normal point of view

"Howl is she ok." Sophie whispered, walking over to see what happen, to find a pair of light brown color eye stairing back up at Howl.

"Where... am I?" She replied, her voice weak and strained as a cough came out causing her to grab her chest in pain with a soft moan.

"You were found in our garden, and injured pretty bad." Sophie said with a worried look on her face, as she went to the sink to bring back a glass of water.

"Here this should help." she said handing it to Howl.

"Thank you, love." Howl said smileing back up to her, as he turned to Alex.

"Ok, now if I help you up, do you think you can drink this?" Howl ask with a small grin on his face.

"I... can... try... thank you." She said in a cracked whisper, as Howl helps her sit up slowly.

"Drink it very slowly." Howl said instructing her as he handed the glass to her and sitting down in the chair in front of her wincs thing ever so slightly from the pain of his ribs.

After a few sippes shes tride talking again, "Where exactly am I? " She asked holding her left side when she felt something wet on her hand looking down to see a small spot of blood showing through a white cotton gown, grown bigger little by little.

"Oh dear, some of your stitches must have opened a little when you woke up. Sophie said as she looked at the girls side, "I'll have to fix them, please try not to move to much or you will open them even more, Markle I need you to go up to your room until I tell you to come down, alright." Sophie said looking up at Markle.

"But... Sophie I' am not a kid anymore." Markle said a little mad.

"Markle, please just do it." Sophie said with a serious look on her face as he nodded and went upstairs slamming the door behind him, the girl was a little confused as she looked at the silver-haired lady with brown eyes.

"Oh sorry, I'm Sophie, this is Howl, and that young man is Markle he's the one who found you, and your name is Alex am I right." Sophie sweetly asked, as she stood up to go and fetch the supplies she needed to treat the girls sides.

"It's... Alexandra, Alex... is just easier to say, but how did you know that?" She said with a small weak smile.

"We found your bag, I'm sorry but I tride to open it." Howl said slowly getting up out of the chair to walk over to the kichen where he had placed Alex's bag trying his very best to not make his ribs hurt them very more then they already do, but little did he know as Alex watched him bringing over her bag, she could tell that he was in pain, but she didn't want to say anything for now, just in case he might have a reason for not telling anyone.

"I have to say, I've never seen anything quite like this." Howl said with a small grin as he placed the bag her lap carefully.

"Howl... If you're going to stay in here, I could use your help." Sophie said go to the cabinet for the first aid kit

walking over to Howl and handing him the wooden box for him to hold, as he sat in the chair in front of Alex, with the little grin on his face, trying to hide the pain he felt in his ribs. When Sophie came over and pulled out a cloth from her pocket.

"What is that for?" Howl asked with a smirk.

"What do you think, now close your eyes." Sophie ordered with a grin on her face.

Howl just rolled his eyes before closing them with a big smile still on his face, Alex was trying her best to not laugh at Sophie blindfolding Howl.

"Stay there." Sophie ordered Howl, turnning back to Alex.

"Now I need to take off the gown." Sophie

"I'm sorry... for any trouble I might have caused you all?" Alex said

"You have been here for about a week and were no trouble at all, we were happy to help besides what kind of wizard would I be if I let someone hurt die, especially a girl as nice as you." Howl said Calcifer rolled his eyes a little from Howl's little comment.

"Yeah right, if you call freezing a room not a problem." Calcifer said rudely as he folded his fiery arms.

"Calcifer, be nice." Howl said as he held onto Sophie's hand.

"What, I think she should know what happen." Calcifer said with his arm still folded.

"Did the... fire just talked?" she questioned, as she looked over to Calcifer, he saw her looking at him and took that opportunity to introduce himself.

Hello, I'm Calcifer the great and powerful fire demon, I'am also the one that moves and heats the house, nice to meet you." at this point most people would have screamed and backed away in fright.

"A... fire demon, I have only heard of them in books.. nice to meet you too." She said just looking at him and slowly smiled as she saw his flames dance.

"You're the one... who burned me?" Alex asked looking at Calcifer with a strange grin on her face.

"Yes I was, how could you tell? " Calcifer replied with a small frowned.

"I am very sensitive to certain magic even when I'am not completely conscious, besides you are the only one here who's magic is more fire then anything, you must have a lot of strangth to do that and everything else." Alex said holding her ribs when she tried to laugh.

"Are you OK?" Markle said worried lening over the back of the couch to see her better.

" I'm all right... Its just my ribs, I didn't know that laughing could be painful." Alex said as she looked up at Markle she remembered that Sophie said that he found her, _so he's the fuzzy red and green figure, he's kind of... cute, _He was tall and a little thin wearing a long sleeve white shirt and a dark blue vest, which made his dark red spikey hair and brown eyes really stand out, as Alex look at him he had a big smile on his face.

"Do you mean you're not use to laughing?" Markle asked sadly.

"No... not really." Alex said blushing a little as she felt her face turn red she quickly looks away a little too fast making her head hurt even more looking down, she notices what she was wearing.

Alex still holding the side of her head as she examined the bandages on her arms, everyone just watched in shock as her eyes and hair slowly began to change color, her light brown eyes changed to a shocking two toned teal green color leading to a bright blue center as her strawberry blonde hair slowly turned into a midnight black color. When she realized that every one had become very quiet she looked back up to see everyone staring at her, realizing what had happened she bent her head down to see that her hair was black which meant that her eyes had change colors too, meaning now they know that she was not normal a little afraid of what they might say she tried her best to hide under her hair.

"We're sorry... we didn't mean to stare, It's just that... you're eyes are little surprising, that's all, were very sorry." Sophie apologized.

"They don't... scare... you?" Alex asked still hideing under her hair.

"No.. not at all, if you stay here long enough you'll see a lot unexplained things." Sophie replied giving a smile when Alex looked up.

"I am sorry if I overstep my boundaries Alex, but I have to ask, you use that crystal around your neck too change your appearance, don't you." Howl asked with a curious look on his face as Sophie looked at him a little surprised she still can't ever get use to how strong of a wizard he is.

"Sort of, where I am from it's not very good to standout that's all I can really say, but how did you know that." Alex asked a little confused and surprised as she stared at the tall dark haired man.

"My name is Howl I am a wizard, this silver-haired lady is Sophie, the tall young boy is Markle my apprentice, Calcifer, the old lady is the witch of the waste but we call her Granny, and the dog is Heen and we welcome you to our home." Howl said while pointing to each of them as he said there names.

"Thank you."Alex said still holding her head, "Man I hate this, when ever I use this charm to change my appearance, my head starts to hurt when it wears off its so annoying sometimes." Alex said with a weak voice while she slowly lowerd her hand from her head to her necklecs.

"Why use it then?" Calcifer asked digging under the logs when Sophie gave him a glare.

"Well where I'm from it's not very easy for people to accept samethings." Alex said while playing with her hair.

"May I ask where that be exactly?" Howl inquired

"Well you're definitely not from here I have seen us humans where some strange things but you're cloths where the oddest ones I've ever seen." Calcifer

"Calcifer do you want me to double by open water on you." Sophie yelled with a very mad look on her face, as Calcifer disappeared into the logs again as Howl held her still.

"It's alright Sophie I'll take it as a complement more than insult, besides he's right anyway I'am not from here, I'm not even from this dimension _or this time really_." Alex replied saying the last part in a whisper, but Howl still heard it

Calcifer is point of view

It has been a week sense Alex had woken up and she is healing pretty good but not as fast as we thought she would even though her magic had some what come back to normal it was still a little weak but she got by OK, until when ever Howl would ask what happened, or where she came from. All the color would drang from her face and her body would begin to shake, so I decided that tonight I would ask her what really happened and how she ended up here.

you see where I come from very few people believe in magic, some of those who do fear it more than anything, so those that are born with magic are considered as demons in there eyes, that have no right to be thought as humans," Calcifer just listened as he saw Alex's violet eyes slowly became darker and darker as she spoke, we are all just tools for a government or religion, which for here is like a king who can do whenever they wish, lock us up, experiment on, murder us in cold blood, try to control us and to turn us into monsters to try an win wars... For what their inability to accept magic can be used good things not just bad or evil things!" Alex shouted just loud enough for it to make Calcifer jump a little as Ana sat down on the couch breathing heavily with her head in her hands, Calcifer's eyes widen when he saw that Alex's eyes were almost a blood red color.

"Alex I really need to talk to you." I said beckning her over as she was getting ready for bed.

Normal Point of view

"OK and what is that you need to talk to me about?" She asked as she walked over to the hearth her eyes glowing a magenta color a little when Calcifer flames reflected in them as she moved closer to Calcifer who had a soft but serious look on his face.

"Look I know it's been hard for you and you been through a lot, but would you tell me what really happened to you, I already know that you're not from here." Calcifer said as softly as he could as he watched her violet eyes become slightly dull as she stood very still in front of him.

"Alex... I'm sorry for asking, you don't have to tell me anymore." Calcifer said a little worried as he watched her breathing slowly calm down.

"It's OK... Calcifer, I'm just tired." Alex said as she lay down and went to sleep.

"You will be mine, Ha Ha Ha!"echoed a eary voice in the dark as a creepy old hand came out of the darkness slowly creeping up towrds Alex.

"Never!" Alex yells, her eyes open with fear breathing heavily as she looked around at calcifer who was sound asleep, after taking a few deep breaths she realized it was a dream which made her laught a little at herself as she sat up on the couch, but as she sat up the room began to spin she tried to get up, stumbling a little when her legs locked in place as she suddenly felt a terrible pain in her chest, causing her to gasp for air clutching her chest as she collapsed to the floor hitting it hard as she felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into her chest, Every heartbeat sent a surge of pain, as if her chest were being torn apart. She wanted to cry out for help, but she couldn't bring enough air into her lungs. Her chest was on fire. "H... help," she croaked, her desperate tone made her words almost inaudible, but they still reached Calcifer.

"W... what's... going on." Calcifer mumbel sleeply, opening his tired eyes as he looked around to find Alex on the floor trembling in pain.

"Alex... what's wrong!" Calcifer shouted as he fearfully watch her writhed about on the floor, clutching her body.

"C... Calcifer h... help." Alex gralled, when another wave of pain hit her chest, Her eyes were watery with the sheer pain, her breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of her face and covered her forehead in a thin sheen.

"HOWL... HOWL GET DOWN HERE HOWL!" Calcifer yelled as loud as he could.

"Calcifer... Whats wrong, why did you wake me up so earily!" Howl shouted Storming down the stairs as he was half way down Alex groans and screames out in agony.

Confused Howl runs to her side. "Alex, what happend!" Howl said distraught at seeing her on her side in pain, he gently touchs her sholuder, causing her to cringe from his touch.

"Howl what's going no!" Sophie shouted, storming down the stairs with Markle right behind her.  
>"oh my god, Alex what happened!" Sophie screech running over and keenling beside Howl when Alex's body quake under the pain as it began to palsate like a heartbeat, twisting and turning.<p> 


End file.
